Theresa Apocalypse
Theresa 'is an obtainable character of ''Guns Girl - School Day Z..She is voiced by : *Tamura Yukari(JP). *Sky Hanarin(CN). Biography -WIP- Official Description Commander of Destiny Organization.She takes the charge of Valkyrie team to fight againts Apocalypse.She got special ability after met '''Sakura. *Birthday : March 28. *Age : a woman's age is a secret. *Height : 147cm. *Weight : 40kg. *Sizes : 74-55-76cm. Personality "Young". Sometimes very annoying. She care about those around her and will try her best to protecting them. In-game Statistics * Character Growth (Theresa Apocalypse must be obtained through the gacha or reach vip level 12) Battle Trait - Concrete cross : All of Theresa's basic attacks are capable of knocking back the player slightly and stunning them for a very short time. Throughout the battle, Theresa has only 2 basic attacks, constantly running and chasing the player while doing so. *Theresa swings her Judah thrice at the player. Be warned as this attack does a lot of damage and has a very large hitbox. When hit, the player is slightly knocked back and stunned briefly, forcing the player to take any following damage. *Theresa uses her Judah to charge forward. Similar to her previous basic attack, it does a lot of damage and is capable of knocking the player backwards. For every 2 health bars depleted, Theresa will plant her Judah to the ground, and it will start shooting light spears at the sky. After using this move, the player will be hit with an attack reduction status (90% damage reduction) lasting for 10 seconds. During this phase, the player needs to stop the barrage by attacking Judah. After Judah is stopped, Theresa returns attacking with her basic moves. *During this phase, Theresa can only walk slowly. *During this phase, Theresa keeps one light spear with her to attack and stab the player. Receiving the attack will knock the player back slightly and briefly immobilize the player. This attack however, doesn't do much damage. *During this phase, Theresa is immune to any damage taken after 1 health bar until her Judah is stopped. *During this phase, Judah's light spear starts raining down from the sky. The location of where the spears land are random, and are indicated through a golden circular mark on the ground. If the player is hit by a light spear, the player will be immobilized for a second. *Occasionally, the light spears will start targetting the player with a barrage, indicated by Judah's shooting sound starting to play rapidly. When this happens, it is advised for the player to move around. *Any deploying weapon/groundfire/areas generated by the player that is hit by the light spear will be removed. *Judah's HP, similar to crystalize elite skill, is hit based and not hp based. Meaning Judah will only take 1 damage per hit. However Judah is only able to take 1 hit per 0.25 seconds, preventing the player from taking it down very rapidly. After reaching 40% health (6 health bars depleted), Theresa will rain down light spears WHILE using her Judah to attack until she dies. Similar to her Judah phase, she will reduce the player's attack for 10 seconds when entering this phase. *During this phase, Theresa will occasionally stop and pray to heal herself (capped at 40% HP). While she uses this move, Theresa is immune to all damage sources taken from her front. To stop this, Theresa has to take direct damage from behind. Damage sources coming from explosions/auras/innate damages (ex. lightning chain) will not stop her. If the player successfully damages her while she is praying, she will be temporarily stunned for a few seconds. Tips : *Dodge rate costumes/parameters are completely useless in this fight as all of Theresa's attacks are considered true hit and will always hit the player regardless of dodge rate, dealing hp percentage damage. As frightening as it sounds, this means Xuan Yuan dress is especially effective to tank her attacks, because the player's hp cap is reduced, while having the shield cap increased. *It is advised for the player to have high movement speed, as this allows easier manuevers to dodge her attacks. Moving behind Theresa when she uses her basic attacks is an example. *Theresa is immune to all movement altering statuses, rendering stunning/freezing/immobilizing weapons to be ineffective. *Bring high fire rate weapons to stop Judah quickly. Aura damages (ex. Cola's poison cloud, Skuld dress, Fimbulwinter dress) are also useful to stop Judah as it can hit Judah while the player focuses on dodging the spears. *Shields are capable of stopping the knockback/brief stun from her attacks. Therefore, shield generating equipments are recommended. *If possible, avoid getting hit by the light spear/getting immobilized. Especially during her barrage, this will cause the Judah to lock the player's movement and definitely kill the player. Bringing debuff immunity/cure is recommended. Holy Set This set is drop from Theresa Apocalypse Weekly Boss. They have immobilize relate ability. Defeating may reward the players with the following: *Holy Pistol *Blessing of Saintess *Holy Cross *Holy Oracle Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters